Guerre, petit problème de fourrure et cheveux blancs
by Googiegarance
Summary: FANFIC ÉCRITE EN PARALLÈLE AVEC CELLE DE LA TRÈS TALENTUEUSE KRYSHARPER/ Akame Fujiwara entre en 4e année qui promet d'être bien moins ennuyeuse que les précédentes. En effet une guerre se déclare et elle ne sais même pas si elle pourra compter sur ses amis Gwen, Albus et Scorpius pour y faire face, car elle leur a caché un bien lourd secret.


**Bonjour à vous très cher lecteurs ! Me voici avec ma fanfic écrite en parallèle avec celle de la très talentueuse Krysharper ! Si vous voulez lire la sienne, elle s'appelle "Guerre, fugue et cheveux bleu pastel"**

**OoOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

Bip, Bip, Bip, Bip… Le cri monotone mais perçant du réveil s'interrompu brusquement quand le pauvre appareil se retrouva propulsé sur le mur d'en face par Akame pas super réveillée. En observant les restes de son énième machin ayant pour but de la réveiller, la jeune fille se fit la remarque qu'un truc magique incassable serait quand même beaucoup plus pratique.

Elle enfila rapidement une de ses nombreux sweat trop grand et le premier jean qui lui tomba sous la main avant de brosser rapidement son abondante chevelure blanche. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle donna un rapide coup d'œil au miroir et alla prendre son petit déjeuner. La jeune fille était, à son plus grand malheur, assez petite : 1m55, et elle avait fini sa croissance. Elle avait un teint légèrement halé et de grands yeux verts en amande. Mais le plus remarquable dans son physique était sans aucun doute ses longs cheveux blancs qui lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des omoplates. Les gens ne la croyaient jamais quand elle disait que ce n'était pas une décoloration, c'était pourtant vrai : elle avait les chevaux blancs depuis sa naissance.

Dans un état plus proche du zombi que de l'humain, la sorcière descendit vers la cuisine où elle fut accueillie par sa mère, surexcitée comme toujours. Et pendant qu'Akame tentait de ne pas se rendormir dans ses corn-flakes, sa génitrice partit dans un de ses éternels babillages dont la jeune fille ne compris pas un mot vu son état ressemblant fortement au mode « veille » d'un ordi.

Une heure plus tard, Akame avait enfin réussit à émerger. Tandis qu'elle débarrassait tranquillement la table, l'adulte débarqua totalement hystérique.

« - Akame ! S'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse. On a reçu ta lettre !

- Poudlard ? l'interrogea la jeune fille en souriant.

- Ouiiiiiiiii ! »

Le sourire de la sorcière s'agrandit en voyant sa mère se retenir de sauter dans tous les sens. Rien à faire pour la calmer : la perspective d'aller sur le chemin de Traverse lui faisait toujours cet effet. En même temps Akame comprenait parfaitement, pour une moldue le monde magique était juste totalement génial.

Car oui sa mère était moldue. Ce qui faisait de la jeune fille une née moldue… quoiqu'ne fait elle n'en savait rien, étant donné que son crétin de géniteur avait abandonné sa mère en apprenant qu'elle attendait un enfant. Et que du coup, elle s'était retrouvée pas mariée et enceinte situation totalement déshonorante pour une noble japonaise. Le clan n'avait donc rien trouvé de mieux que de renier la fautive. Ce qui fait qu'Akame avait pour unique famille sa mère : Sakura Fujiwara, que malgré son côté légèrement fatigant au quotidien, elle aimait de tout son cœur.

oOoOoO

**3h plus tard**

« - Je n'ai jamais compris comment cet endroit pouvait encore avoir des clients, c'est totalement moyenâgeux !

- Les sorciers sont moyenâgeux, soupira Akame en entrant dans l'endroit en question : le Chaudron Baveur. »

Par prudence, quand la mère et la fille avait ce genre de conversation, elle parlait japonais, histoire d'éviter de se retrouver sous la forme d'un petit animal vert amateur de moucherons à cause d'un acro aux traditions.

La jeune sorcière eu droit aux habituels cris émerveillés de sa mère en entrant dans la rue commerçante et commença à faire ses achats tout en écoutant d'une oreille le moulin à parole que pouvait être sa mère.

Alors qu'Akame s'apprêtait à payer chez Fleury&Botts, elle la vit arriver les bras chargés de livres divers et variés sur la magie et l'histoire des sorciers.

« - Euh… Maman tu es au courant que c'est moi qui vais à Poudlard ? Pas toi, bredouilla la jeune fille totalement effarée.

- J'ai pris la décision de me cultiver sur le monde dans lequel vit désormais ma fille, répliqua-t-elle en ignorant la remarque. »

La fille en question haussa un sourcil mais paya néanmoins sans discuter d'avantage.

Au bout de quelques heures, l'adulte relut la liste pour la 50e fois au moins avant d'annoncer toute contente.

« - Et bien je crois qu'on a fini !

- Non, marmonna la sorcière d'un air sombre, il faut encore racheter ma potion.

- Oh… murmura sa mère dont la joie s'était soudainement envolée. Allons-y donc. »

Elles s'enfoncèrent alors dans la pénombre de l'Allée de Embruns, Akame ayant au préalable rabattue sa capuche sur son visage. Une fois arrivée devant une boutique à la façade ayant vraiment besoin d'être rénovée, elles entrèrent.

Un petit homme malingre aux dents jaunis et dont les rares cheveux étaient grisonnant vint à leur rencontre.

« - Bienvenue mesdames, dit-il en s'inclinant plus bas que terre, j'ai justement reçu un nouveau philtre d'amour provenant de Chine, très prisé par…

- Cessez votre petit jeu et donnez-moi ce pour quoi nous sommes venu, le coupa sèchement l'argentée. »

Le sourire du commerçant s'agrandit et il disparut dans l'arrière du magasin. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en tenant un petit flacon.

« - Voilà ce pourquoi vous êtes venu, susurra-t-il dans un rictus mauvais. Votre potion Tue-Loup. »

La jeune fille paya rapidement et elles s'éloignèrent du magasin avec empressement. Elle détestait cet endroit, elle détestait cet homme qui lui rappelait chaque jour ce qu'elle était, comme si elle n'en avait pas déjà conscience !

Une fois rentrée chez elle, le malaise d'Akame n'avait toujours pas disparut. Sa mère s'approcha doucement d'elle et s'assit en face d'elle.

« - Ça va ? murmura-t-elle

- Je… Je ne sais pas en fait, bredouilla la sorcière. »

Sachant parfaitement que dans ce genre de situation, les mots étaient inutiles. Sa mère la pris dans ses bras tandis que les souvenirs de la jeune fille revenaient les uns après les autres. L'attaque, la morsure, le regard méprisant des hommes du ministère… tous lui rappelaient qu'elle n'était qu'un monstre, une exclue de la société sorcière, un loup-garou.

Mais la jeune lycan se détacha bien vite de l'étreinte maternelle, honteuse de s'être montrée si faible. Elle avala rapidement sa potion et monta rapidement dans sa chambre : c'était la pleine lune.

OoOoOoO

Quelques jours plus tard, la jeune fille était attablée dans la cuisine, de nouveau en train de somnoler sur son petit déjeuner. Néanmoins l'arrivée du courrier eu pour effet de la réveiller, elle faillit recracher son café en lisant la lettre que lui avait adressé Gwen.

_Akame,_

_Je suis chez les Potter donc pas la peine d'essayer de m'appeler mon téléphone ne marche pas avec les interférences magiques. Longue histoire courte : j'ai fugué, du coup je finis mon été dans la chambre de Rose. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste le drama habituel avec ma mère. Tout le monde ne peut pas en avoir une aussi cool que la tienne. Dis-lui bonjour de ma part au fait. Sinon Albus me dit de te dire que... Merde j'ai oublié. Bah, ça ne devait pas être très important. De toute façon on se voit bientôt. Mais écris-moi quand même !_

_Bisous, Gwen_

_PS : OMG AU FAIT. JAMES A UN CALEÇON AVEC DES PETITS ELEPHANTS BLEUS. (Rappelle le moi de lui balancer ça à la figure s'il me fait chier en entrainement de Quidditch cette année.)_

_Re-bisou._

Comment ça « j'ai fugué » !? Et elle l'annonçait comme ça ?! De la même manière qu'elle annoncerai qu'elle était partie chercher le pain ?! Mais c'était quoi ce bordel ?!

Bon il fallait qu'elle se calme, caaaaalme… zen ! Penser aux exercices de respirations débiles de maman. Se calmer. Raahh ! Impossible de se calmer quand elle pensait aux chants stupides que sa mère lui imposait en cours de yoga !


End file.
